(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead indicating device for a driver in an automobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to an indicating device used to reflect and project the view of an instrument panel in an automobile.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The numbers of compact cars are growing rapidly and the rates of car accidents are also on a rising curve. Statistics indicate that the reaction time to avoid an accident is approximately 0.8 to 1.2 seconds. Accident arises if the driver does not react within this short time. The driver occasionally has to look at the instrument panel while driving. This may cause an accident if he does not react immediately to a change in the driving environment. The inventor has found that there is only one projecting indicating device available in the market today. Such a device is an electronic speedometer that projects the reading at the windshield. It has the following disadvantages:
1. The conventional projecting device can only display the speedometer reading. A driver still has to check for other reading such as oil, temperature and odometer in the instrument panel.
2. The conventional projecting device cannot be adjusted to the view of sight of different driver. The display is usually distorted.
3. The conventional projecting device is ineffective. The display cannot be read under a brighter light or reflection.
4. Its installation cost is relatively high.
Therefore, the inventor has invented the overhead indicator which reflects and projects the readings in the instrument panel to the driver.